Just Man Up!
by latinisdead
Summary: This is a one shot fic on how Gary and Mike argue on a busy street knowing that it would happen eventually as both men dislike one another. Warning some light swearing! Complete!


"You all are just engagement ruining idiots.' She said surrounded by all her friends and family members the pressure all to great she flees the place back to her own business. Leaving the whole place in a tither maybe being single was the only way out of this mess. She thought it would be best to leave for real this time. Even during her single years she's never had this much attention, now she felt like running away as she's done with both men.

With the arguments ensuing between the guests and Mike with Gary the two men started to push and shove one another until Mike pushes past him to stop Miranda from leaving but once he was outside, it was too late, she wasn't anywhere insight. He had an inkling where she went and before he took one more step he heard Gary's angry voice bellow after him. He didn't care if he would cause a scene Miranda meant a lot to him.

"You had your one shot, mate. She loves me and has said so many times."

Mike turns around doubles back to face Gary fully keeping eye contact the whole time.

"At least she has the guts to say it to you, when you can't even man up to repeat those three simple words." He stood there pivoting on the balls of his feet, he wanted to leave that spot and head to her shop where he knew she was probably crying and to console her, everything else didn't matter now.

"You got that right, again, mate, she said it to me, not you." Gary's not interested in arguing with him about their feelings for Miranda. So he drove the point home.

Mike's voice rose a bit as he spoke uttering his words carefully. "At least I gave her something you couldn't." That was a huge punch to Gary's gut hitting exactly where it counts.

The crowd of people from the restaurant stood there watching this display between two fully grown men and now some were taking a betting pool on when it would break out into a fist fight. It was Penny who started the fight pool calling odds on Gary. This was too much for Stevie to bear her best friend needs her, so she slips through the forming crowds hoping that not one would see her leave. As she disappears from the group she enters inside the tiny shop seeing Miranda pace inside it.

The two men ignored the group and continued the argument, completely focusing on each other. "No, I don't fuck women and leave them." It sounded hypocritical for him to say it but truth is he hated Mike for it.

"No, I commit to one while I stay single." He knew those words will sting a lot.

"What commitment, you took off after a job leaving her alone. If you really loved her, you would have stayed on." Another punch in the gut they both stood there now not moving a muscle.

"At least I'm Alpha male enough for her. I can put up a sign." Mike indicates with a rude hand sign.

"I manned up, put that sign up on my own. Who cries over a damn dog dying?" Ok one of his weakest points.

This upsets Mike more than he realizes it and, "She was a family dog, for over fifteen years." Then he went for it. "Does Tamara ring a bell?" Oh yes Mike knew all about Tamara.

"What are you referring too?" Gary stood there trying to not hurdle himself at the man.

So, Mike came right out and said it. "I know you're not a little bit thick, but you married a woman and hadn't told Miranda the truth when in fact you were moving in on her."

They were now shouting and rounding on one another like a bull in a pen waiting to make that first move at the red flag. With his fists clenched tight, and his shoulders forward Gary pushes Mike to the wall.

"It was for a friend, for a green card." He didn't know how many times he had to say it but it wasn't like he cheated on Miranda. Just for a brief moment he felt shattered and she will never let that go. Obviously she told Mike a lot of personal things outside of what he knew. He then adds. "I don't know what to do?" He said that more to himself then to all who stood around them watching the fight.

He heard from Tilly out of all the women to support Gary, "Buy a ring, that's the only way."

Penny shouts, "Go Mike." She knew it would egg Gary on then continues. "Such fun!"

Mike never misses the comment. "I do believe, I have the upper hand, mate." He hisses with a hint of acidity to his tone. Now, was the time to strike he thought, with ring in hand, he clicks it closed and slips it in his trousers pocket. With that said the fight was over, or maybe just simmering at a boiling point. Either way there was only one solution left, he walks away and into her joke shop only one thing left to do and that's to find out who she wants to marry? Him or Gary!

FIN!


End file.
